The Room of Requirement
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Harry is trying to get into the RoR to find out what Draco is up to. But what happens when he finally gets in? Takes place in year 6. SMUT. Suck summaries. Please R&R!


Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this isn't as good as you hope it's going to be. This is my first REAL romantic smut, so I'm hoping it's at least good for my first try. Enjoy!

Harry cried out in frustration as he banged into the solid wall for the third time. He had been trying for the last hour to get into the Room of Requirement to see what Malfoy was up to. Harry just didn't understand what it was he should be asking the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking real hard.

After a five solid minutes of thinking, Harry might have understood why he wasn't able to get into the room; the whole time, he wanted the room to show him what Malfoy was doing instead of thinking what Malfoy _would_ be doing. Harry opened his eyes and started to walk past the wall once more, his mind reeling the request:

_I need to hide something from the teachers…I need to hide something from the teachers….I need to hide something from the teachers…._

Harry was afraid to open his eyes, but when he did, he found that the room had, indeed, opened for him. He barely registered his luck as he took a slow, tentative step towards the door, reaching out for the handle. Slowly turning it, he pushed it open and peered around the frame; there was no sign of Malfoy. Looking around, Harry noticed that the place was stacked with nothing but junk; old wardrobes, broken telescopes, stained books, tattered robes – you name it, it was there.

As he gently closed the door, Harry thought he heard a grunt coming from somewhere to his left. As stealthily as he could, he tiptoed his way over to the noise; it was getting louder and sounded more frustrated as he got closer. Peering around another stack of junk, Harry saw him – Malfoy. He appeared to be working on the Vanishing Cabinet Montague got himself stuck in the previous year. What was Malfoy doing fixing it? Harry craned his neck to see if he could get the full scope of Malfoy's activity.

It was too late. By the time Harry saw his own reflection in the mirror to the side of Malfoy, Malfoy had glanced at it as well. Spinning around, Malfoy whipped out his wand and aimed it at Harry, but Harry was prepared. He sent a stunning spell to Malfoy, who blocked it. Next thing Harry knew, he was being propelled backward into the pile of junk and onto the floor, spread-eagled.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, Potter," Draco said, stepping up to Harry so that his legs were on either side of Harry's body. He bent down low, so that he was practically sitting on him, his hands pinning Harry's to the floor. Malfoy's face was real close to Harry's. "Don't think I haven't been watching you watching me; trying to get in here when I am, trying to have Crabbe and Goyle followed, it's pathetic, really…"

"If you knew I was following you, why didn't you try and stop me?" Harry asked, his face flushed from the position Draco had on him.

"Honestly, I found your little obsession with me quite entertaining…cute, even…" Draco said, now completely sitting on Harry's stomach. Harry swallowed hard, his heart pumping very fast as the weight of Malfoy bore down on him. Harry felt completely vulnerable as he was unable to get his wand.

"I'm not obsessed with you," but even as Harry was saying it, his voice had squeaked. Malfoy must have caught it as well, for he gave a knowing smile.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced. Of course you're obsessed with me, Potter. How many detentions have you gotten for missing class because you wanted to know what I was up to? How many times had you nearly missed Quidditch practices and games because of me? Face it; I'm _always_ on your mind."

Harry's face reddened as he knew there was no denying it; Malfoy knew a lot more than Harry realized. But he didn't know everything…

"J-just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened –" Harry started, trying to wriggle out of Malfoy's tight grip. But Malfoy pinned him even harder, his face coming even closer to Harry's.

"But I don't want to pretend this never happened…" Draco whispered, leaning in closer and peering into Harry's startled green eyes. He opened his mouth to voice his confusion, when Malfoy took the plunge, kissing Harry firmly on the lips.

Harry was too astonished to do anything. He could feel Malfoy trying to deepen the kiss, and in doing so, had loosened his grip on Harry's arms. Harry took this moment to push Malfoy off him and roll away, grabbing his wand in the process. He turned around, pointing his wand at Malfoy. But no spell came to mind, for the look on his adversary's face wiped his mind blank. Malfoy didn't have his wand out, nor did he even look remotely angry. No, on the contrary, he looked hurt and confused, and something in his eyes made Harry lower his wand.

"All this time, I – I thought you were following me for me and not for what I was doing…" Malfoy said in a soft voice Harry had never heard him use.

"I –" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Save it. It doesn't matter anyways." Malfoy turned around, looking away from him. "You can just go and pretend this never happened. Like you wanted."

"Draco, I –"

Malfoy turned around, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry knew he was surprised at the use of his first name. "I _was_ following you…_for_ you…" Harry looked away, shuffling his feet, feeling very awkward. There was silence in the room, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Just then, Harry heard Draco take a few steps towards him. Harry's heart pounded even more as Draco cupped his hand under Harry's chin, gently lifting it up so that Harry was looking into Draco's cold gray eyes. Except, they weren't cold as they once were; in fact, they looked hopeful."I knew there had to be a reason…" Draco whispered, his face inches from Harry's once more. Harry could feel Draco's warm, comforting breath on his face, and he found that his nerves were slowly fading away. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think that you felt the way I did," Harry whispered back, watching Draco's lips as they drew closer and closer to his own.

"On the contrary, Potter, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this!" Draco thrust his lips upon Harry's once more, and this time, Harry was prepared for it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck bringing him closer. Draco smiled into the kiss, slinking his arms around Harry's waist, bringing him even closer as well.

Harry grunted as his waist was pushed up against Draco's, who was evidently more excited then he let on. Harry could feel his face flush once more as Draco's hard-on dug into his inner thigh and tried to loosen Draco's grip a little; this only made Draco hold on tighter.

"I'm not sure if we should –" Harry started pulling away from Draco's passionate kissing, but it was no use. As soon as their lips parted, Draco worked his way down Harry's neck, nipping his skin lovingly. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head back in pleasure, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's neck.

Harry could feel Draco's hands roam over his chest, finding the latch to his school robes and undoing them. Harry helped him remove the robes and shirt as Draco captured Harry's lips in his own. Throwing the piece of clothing to the side, Harry started helping Draco undo his own robe as well. Draco started moving forwards, his lips not once leaving Harry's. At this point, Harry lost all concept of everything, his mind completely focusing on kissing the beautiful the blonde. Without meaning to, Harry could feel himself getting hard as well. Draco smiled and let out an adorable laugh. Parting lips, he moved closer to Harry's ear.

"I'm going to make this night the best night of your life," Draco whispered, continuing to walk forward with Harry in his arms.

Harry soon felt the back of his knees hit something solid behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find that there was a bed already made, waiting to be used. Harry looked around quickly at Draco, who was watching him with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you sure? I – I mean, I'm not sure if I'm ready –" Harry stuttered, looking nervously at Draco. Draco just smirked once more, kissing Harry. But this time, it was a soft kiss, a kiss that said everything was going to be alright. Draco's hand started at the base of Harry's chest and slowly made its way down Harry's torso. He stopped just before he got to Harry's hard-on. After a quick pause, he reached into Harry's pants and boxers, cupping his hands around the erection.

"Urg," Harry grunted into the kiss, as Draco slowly started rubbing his erection.

Harry slowly started leaning backwards onto the bed, pulling Draco with him. Draco gave Harry a few more affectionate pecks on his neck before turning his efforts into getting Harry's pants off. Harry lifted his waist in the air to better help Draco. Once his pants and boxers were off, Draco gave Harry an approving look before grabbing Harry's cock once more.

Draco lowered his mouth to the tip of Harry's cock while slowly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Draco rubbed the circumference of the tip with his tongue, causing Harry to let out a loan of pleasure. Draco slowly started licking down Harry's erection, stopping at the cusp. Upon hearing Harry's uneven breathing, Draco licked upwards before slowly putting his mouth around Harry's fat cock.

Harry tensed his hips as Draco's mouth moved up and down his cock; he could feel himself hitting the back of Draco's throat as he gave a little gag. "Oh my –" Harry let out as Draco was blowing him faster and faster.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's now bucking hips to try and steady him while he continued to do the job. He was deep-throating Harry, pushing his tongue hard against the erection and sucking as he gently squeezed Harry's balls. As Harry's breaths started coming in gasps, he could feel Harry spilling himself into his mouth. Draco gagged once more as he involuntarily swallowed the mouthful of seamen.

Collapsing on the bed, Harry waited as Draco licked the remaining seamen off his cock. He slowly ran his fingers through Draco's beautiful blonde hair, allowing himself to catch a breath. After cleaning up, Draco closed his eyes and gently kissed Harry's stomach, then made his way up to Harry's midsection, chest, neck, chin, and finally his lips.

Harry started pulling Draco's pants and boxers down as well while Draco nearly ripped his shirt off. Harry wasted no time grabbing Draco's large dick, working his hand up and down it. As soon as he saw Draco finish stripping, Harry reached out with his free hand and placed it on the back of Draco's neck, bringing him in for a kiss.

"You're such a tease, Harry," Draco gasped in between breaths.

Breaking the kiss, Harry bent down and wrapped his mouth around Draco's pulsing cock. As Draco started running his hand through Harry's hair, Harry slowly moved his mouth up and down the erection, just barely being able to take it in due to its size. Harry could hear Draco let out little moans as he pulled a little roughly on his hair. Harry started increasing his pace, rubbing and sucking harder and harder as Draco's breaths became more ragged.

Draco didn't want the fun to end right away, however. While Harry was blowing him, Draco removed his hand from Harry's head and leaned forward to grab Harry's still erected cock. Taking the dick in his hand, he started rubbing it once more, his eyes never leaving the top of Harry's jet black head. He could hear Harry moan into his cock, which prompted him to rub faster.

"Are you trying to get me to cum again before you?" Harry asked, looking up from the job. Draco just smirked at him and pushed his head back towards his crotch with his free hand. Harry resumed the sucking once more, making Draco moan in pleasure even more loudly then before. He could feel himself about to explode and wanted to hold onto it for just a second longer – but it was no use. He released his load deep in Harry's throat as Harry did to him. Harry briefly took Draco's dick out of his mouth as he gagged, but then went right back to clean up the mess Draco left.

With Draco's cumming, his hand job with Harry came to an abrupt end. Harry peered over Draco's still-hard dick, smiling at him, as Draco's chest was rising and falling from the exertion. Harry barely gave it a second thought as he took Draco's legs into his hands and gently brought them over Draco's head so that his tight, puckered asshole was exposed.

"W-what are you doing?" Draco stammered, as Harry leaned in for a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to make this night the best night of my life?" Harry whispered, briefly pulling his lips from Draco's. He could feel his cock pulsating once more, inching its way towards Draco's entrance. Harry could feel Draco tense up as his cock lightly touched his entrance. "Don't worry, I'll go gentle," and Harry meant it. Positioning himself right, Harry very slowly entered Draco, breaking the virginity barrier.

Draco inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes screwing up in pain as Harry entered him. Draco found that the deeper Harry went in, the less painful it was. But then Harry slowly pulled out and re-entered and Draco found that it was just as painful as before, but it was a good pain. Draco started moaning in pleasure as Harry very gently started increasing his speed.

Bending down, Harry gently kissed Draco while keeping his steady rhythm. While Draco's lips were occupied, Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's dick once more and started pumping it gently to the rhythm of his thrusting.

"Oh shit!" Draco cried out, breaking the kiss with Harry. Harry smiled into Draco's neck as he started kissing it. Harry gave a slight moan of pain as Draco's hands – which were on Harry's waist – gripped him tightly in his pleasure. "Oh sh-shit!" Draco cried once more, screwing his eyes shut as Harry thrust himself faster and faster.

Harry sat straight up once more focusing on his thrusting, completely abandoning Draco's dick. Harry could feel himself about to explode once more and quickly withdrew his cock from inside Draco. He quickly let Draco's legs fall on either side of him as he rubbed himself out until he exploded all over Draco's own dick and stomach. Harry collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

Pulling himself together, Draco rolled over so that he was on top of Harry this time. Draco could tell the sudden change of position startled Harry, but Draco knew he wanted it. Lifting Harry's legs over his head as well, Draco positioned himself in front of Harry's entrance before slowly entering. As he did, Harry let out an astonished gasp of pain as Draco pushed deeper in him. Moving slowly in and out, Draco let out a small moan of his own, the feeling of finally being instead Harry overwhelming.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, squeezing Draco deeper inside him. Draco leaned closer towards Harry, wrapping his arms around him as he continued to thrust harder and harder. "Fuck!" Harry screamed, his fingernails digging into Draco's back; but he hardly noticed the pain. He could feel Harry's dick letting out another load onto his stomach as he continued his fast pace until finally –

"Fuck!" Draco collapsed on top of Harry, his now limp, wet dick sliding out of him, cum dripping out of Harry's stretched asshole. The two students lay there, breathing heavily, neither one of them saying a word.

"You were right," Harry said after a few moments. He looked up at Draco, who regarded him thoughtfully. "This was the best night of my life," Harry pushed himself up with his elbows and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco smiled into the kiss, not believing that this actually happened. "You know, there can be plenty more nights like these, if you wish," Draco said, resting his forehead against Harry's, watching the beautiful raven-haired boy's lips as he spoke.

"I'd like that," Harry said, smiling up at the naked, platinum blonde lying on top of him. "I'm glad you were my first," he whispered.

"I'm glad too. I wouldn't dream of doing this with anyone else." Draco said, leaning down and kissing Harry once more.

They spent the next couple of hours in the Room of Requirement, holding each other tightly, neither one of them wanting to leave the other's comforting lips, happy that they both found what they were looking for.

Author's Note: See! That wasn't so bad! Or was it? I won't know unless you send a review right below in that little box that says post review! Go on! Go for it! No one's watching! Unless, of course, you're reading this in school in which case, what is wrong with you? You can't read these types of stories in school! Anyway…looking forward to your review!


End file.
